


Birthday Candles

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Smut, Brother/Brother Incest, Candles, Kinky Dean Winchester, Kinky Sam Winchester, Short One Shot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Happy Birthday Dean Winchester!On Dean's birthday, he decided to have a little fun with birthday candles and Sam. It doesn't go as planned.





	Birthday Candles

Some ideas are just bad.

Take, for example, Dean’s brilliant idea to celebrate his birthday. He didn’t have a cake or pie, but he had candles and a brother. Now on the surface that didn’t sound like much, but he screwed his brother on a regular basis and Sam was usually game for anything at least once. Thanking Chuck for Sammy was definitely something Dean could get behind.

Dean stripped Sammy down and licked his lips. He could spend his entire birthday wrapped up in Sam and be perfectly happy. However, he stopped himself. He wanted a birthday present of his own creation. Carefully, Dean cleaned Sam’s dick with alcohol wipes. The wipes were cool to the touch which earned a hiss from Sam. Dean also noticed that Sam seemed to get a little harder.

The next step of Dean’s plan required a little bit of lube on the tip of Sam’s cock and a little bit of lube on a pink birthday candle. Dean wasn’t sure why the Hell they had pink birthday candles, neither of them were chicks. It didn’t matter. Slowly Dean eased the candle into Sam’s cock. Sam groaned painfully and had to put a hand on the base of his dick to keep it upright. Once it was in about half an inch, Dean lit the candle.

It quite possibly looked like the most glorious thing Dean had ever seen. The candle casts an amazing light downwards towards his brother’s goods. Dean licked his lips and started to sing off key and loudly. “Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to the great Dean Winchester.”

Dean paused and beat on his chest like a caveman. The candle was burning down quickly like candles often did. The hot wax dripped on Sam’s cock. It was hot as Hell. No, that wasn’t quite right, Hell wasn’t sexy and Dean was pretty sure he had an expert opinion on that. No, the way the wax dripped on Sam’s cock was as hot as Heaven. He had been to Heaven so he knew kinky shit happened in other people’s Heaven’s all the time.

Sam groaned out, “Dean.”

Dean rubbed Sam’s hip gently as he restarted singing, “Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me and many more with my Sammy!”

Sam sat up a little on the bed and said a little more urgently, “Dean, my dick is burning.”

Dean glanced down and saw that the flame was getting dangerously close to Sam’s man goods. The way the wax covered the head of Sam’s penis was absolutely beautiful in Dean’s not so humble opinion. He leaned down and gently blew on the candle. It flickered out. He started to lean back up so he could pull it out when the candle lit up again. Dean frowned and blew harder. This caused the wax to dribble on Sam’s shaft and Sam cried out.

Once again, the flame went out, only to flicker back to life after a moment. Sam reached his hand up to put the candle out by pressing the wick of the candle between his fingers. Sam’s method was effective. Still, Sam ruined him getting to blow out his birthday candle. Sam complained, “My dick is still burning. Can you get this candle out of me and the wax off?”

Dean shrugged but complied. At the very least, he wanted to get laid today. Even if he didn’t get to blow out his own birthday candles. He gently pulled the melted candle out of Sam’s dick. Most of the wax that dripped down came with it in a pink mold of the head of Sam’s penis. Dean found it a little fascinating.

He turned his attention back to Sam’s crotch and noticed the beginning signs of a blister around the head of his penis. Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Ah Sammy.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked down at his dick then he yelled, “What the Hell, Dean? Did you use a real birthday candle?”

Dean glanced around the room. What else was he supposed to use for this? He stammered out an uncertain, “Yes.”

Sam groaned and plopped down on the bed, “You should be happy I love you.”

Dean shrugged and asked, “Do you want me to clean it with whiskey?”

Sam swatted Dean’s hand away from his privates, “No.”

Dean pursed his lips, “Do I still get birthday sex?”

Sam threw a hand over his face as he sighed. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Given people are eating laundry detergent, I figured I should probably warn people not to use birthday candles for this sort of thing. Birthday candles and the other candles around your house burn at a hotter temperature than candles and wax made for BDSM play. If you want to play with candles, you can easily order candles that burn at a lower temp on the internet or your local adult store. They even have a wide variety of colors to choose from. 
> 
> Also worth noting, gentlemen, please don't shove random objects like candles up your dick. You can get an infection or it could get stuck. No one wants to be the guy with a candle stuck in his dick at the local ER. 
> 
> This is fiction, please don't try this at home. Your real life partner may not be as forgiving as Sam.


End file.
